Normad
is an artificial intelligence placed within a pink, stuffed, tanuki-like doll. He is carried around by Vanilla H and serves the Angel Troupe by providing information and analyses. When removed from his stuffed body, his actual form is a transparent circuit board/diskette. Some of the humor in the series involve Normad’s constant put-downs toward others and inability to avoid injury. Normad was originally a guidance program for a missile. However, being capable of logical thought, he realized that the missile’s detonation would bring about his death, and so left the silo before his mission took place. For some time, Normad drifted across space until ending up in a debris field where he was recovered by the Angels and brought to their base for salvaging. Upon discovering a sentient AI in the missile, the Angels extracted his programming and gave him his stuffed body. Normad shows little to no tact talking to or about other people. He is especially critical to the Angels and frequently describes them as greedy, inept, and monstrous. Targets of his criticism would often return the favor, inflicting harm upon his stuffed body. Despite his badmouthing, Normad is deeply in love with Vanilla and endlessly compliments her and just about everything she does. So enamored is he that on a couple occasions he would remotely operate base weaponry with the intent to harm those he sees as threats to his relationship with her. Vanilla, however, seems oblivious to his praise and periodically abuses him herself. As his body is nothing more than a stuffed animal, Normad has no capacity for movement and must rely on Vanilla and others to carry him around. As a consequence, he is frequently in harm’s way, a problem exasperated by Vanilla's indifference and his demeanor toward others. Among other things, he has been shot, beaten, crushed, burned, twisted, boiled, eatened, kidnapped, blasted, transmogrified, and raped at least once. Amazingly, the disk within his body is never damaged. Four years after his recovery from the missile, his whereabouts is unknown. Vanilla seems to no longer have him. However, his role in the anime of guiding the Angels and getting physically abused appears to be taken by Kahlua Marjoram's companion, Mimolette. Injuries * Shot at countless times, especially by Forte. * Ranpha forcefully ripped out his card and jammed it into a cactus, which for a moment functioned as his new body. * When stranded in a cave, Vanilla became hungry enough to try eating him. * Used a wish-making device that shortens the user's life span and lost over 700 years, or half his life span. * Strapped with dynamite and detonated. * When Milfeulle was turned into a baby, she suckled upon his body and soaked drool into him. * When used to plug a breach in a space station, his stuffing was blown out into space. * Doused in alcohol by Ranpha and ignited. * Caught fire in a forest fire and lost half his body. * Repeatedly punched by Forte, Ranpha and Mint out of boredom. * Used as bait by Vanilla in capturing a sea serpent. * Occasionally used as a guinea pig for Lost Technology with unknown powers. * Was kidnapped by a man who wanted to sell Normad due to his vast knowledge. He was rescued by Vanilla, though her reason for doing so was so that she could use Normad as a seat cushion. * When entering a strange spacecraft believed to hold lost technology, the other angels threw Normad in and bounced him off the wall to make sure it was safe to enter. Trivia * Normad's voice is performed by Mika Kanai, who also does the voice of Vanilla. Richard Ian Cox voices Normad in the English dub. * Normad's full name as it appeared in the anime is * It was eventually revealed that Normad was created to destroy a sentient giant dice in space named Kyutaro. This mysterious entity is capable of reading human minds, causing it to become immune to direct attacks by humans. As it cannot sense non-human minds (i.e. artificial intelligence), Normad's mission was to pilot a missile into Kyutaro. * Normad/Nomad is likely a reference to an episode of the original Star Trek TV series, "The Changeling" . In this episode the Enterprise encounters a sentient weapon in space named Nomad. Both robots have very high pitched voices. Quotes *(To Forte, Mint and Ranpha) "You're all thinking something bad, aren't you?" *(To Milfeulle) "Don't "Heehee" this. I'll burn you. Category:Anime Characters